


Dream

by whereyoursoulresides



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Shot, a bit sad and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyoursoulresides/pseuds/whereyoursoulresides
Summary: Dark Kingdom. Queen Beryl commendation of Zoisite's work inspires Kunzite to realize the depth of his love. Zoisite is euphoric, as if this were a dream come true.





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm a shameless old husk...comments are greatly and gladly appreciated! Thank you!

The Queen’s eyes rose over the glimmer of the gems beneath her nose, and Zoisite could almost swear they had gleamed with approval as they rested upon them.

 

“Well done, Kunzite. Zoisite. The Kingdom will remember this day in its history for generations to come. The day that the darkness seized the power of the silver Crystal. For our triumph, you will both be handsomely rewarded.”

 

The two of them replied with honor and humility, but also with strength and grace. 

 

“Exceptional credit to you, Zoisite, for eliminating the masked fool. With his death, Sailor Moon is at her most vulnerable, and victory is at hand. Kunzite, I must congratulate you on your mentorship…”

 

“It is nothing, my Queen.”

 

“I look forward to the continuation of both your services. Kunzite, Zoisite, you are dismissed. A celebration is in order.”

 

They were hardly out of the court room for three seconds before the “celebration” began. For before Zoisite’s toes had even touched the floor of their shared castle, Kunzite hand him swept up in the most passionate of embraces.

 

“What were you thinking?” were Kunzite hushed words, but Zoisite could tell by his grip that his mentor was more relieved than angry.

 

The younger man melted into the hug. “It was a risk, but it was worth it,” he breathed, loving the scent of Kunzite's uniform beneath his nose.

 

Slowly the older man eased the difference between their embrace. “Zoisite….” His grey eyes were serious, but also faintly incredulous. “You could have been killed.” Under strict orders from Kunzite, Zoisite was never to engage directly with any of the soldiers or the masked man in battle.

 

Zoisite straightened his back bravely. “For you, Kunzite-sama, I would give my life.”

 

Something changed in Kunzite's eyes then. It almost seemed to be a look of recognition, puzzlement… Understanding.

 

“For you to do something so risky,” Kunzite whispered, as he thoughtfully raised a hand to Zoisite's hair and slipped the soft locks along the younger man's cheek, “the act goes beyond pride or loyalty…”

 

Zoisite's eyes widened as he felt his heartbeat quicken. He simply nodded, his throat having gone dry at the remote possibility that the object of his affection might finally be recognizing his feelings for him.

 

As Kunzite brought himself closer once more, as though desiring to seek the answer in Zoisite's now wide doed eyes. “Such an act… could it be…”

 

Zoisite was practically trembling as he waited for Kunzite to arrive to his conclusion, leaning into the palm Kunzite had opened against his cheek.

 

“...love?”

 

When the word was spoken, Zoisite knew his chance had come. His blood was rushing through him with the force of a river freshly burst from ice, pounding in his heart as he raised a hand to Kunzite's in meaning and earnest.

 

“Yes, Kunzite-sama,” he confessed in hardly more than a breath. “It is love. I have always loved you.”

 

The air grew still at these words and Zoisite's eyes went from glazed doe to prickling with hope and desperation. Kunzite's face was completely unreadable, and Zoisite felt his grip tighten on Kunzite's hand, cementing the warmth of his lover’s touch to his cheek as though he were afraid he'd lose it forever.

 

“You don't have to return my feelings, Kunzite-sama,” Zoisite rushed to beg. “Just let me love you, that's all I ask...please.”

 

The seconds ticked by like molasses, as Kunzite’s expression hardly faltered. As his thumb brushes against Zoisite’s cheek in thought, Zoisite closed his eyes and prayed to whatever power there was for the answer to just be acceptance.

 

“Oh Zoisite…” Kunzite whispered as he brought Zoisite flush against him. Opening his eyes, Zoisite found his partners lips hovering just slivers above his own. “How can I let you love alone?”

 

_ This is it, _ Zoisite thought dazedly as Kunzite swept him up for a passionate kiss.  _ He loves me! He absolutely, truly, undeniably- _

 

But the seconds their lips touched, Zoisite abruptly awoke.

 

The sudden blackness was disorientating and chilling, and Zoisite automatically crossed his arms to keep himself warm. It took him a few moments to recognize the soft blanket around his legs, the gentle sag of the mattress beneath him, the deep and soothing presences of his lover's rocklike weight next to him.

 

Shaking himself back to reality, Zoisite glanced down and quickly shuffled the book that had been sitting on his lap into a nearby drawer. A silly schoolgirl romance, and he wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or hope that was blushing his cheeks red in the dark of the night.

 

When the book was tucked away and his heart rate had slowed, Zoisite turned over to gaze at his partner, soundly sleeping next to him. It took him a while but the sobriety of the situation always returned too soon.

 

…. Realizing that his dream would never likely materialize in the realm of the real….

 

Sighing, Zoisite curled himself back under the covers, this time tucking himself right next to Kunzite. Just like with the blankets, he pulled Kunzite's heavy arm to drape over his shoulders, happily nestled in the safe grove it provided.

 

“You'll see one day,” Zoisite whispered into Kunzite's chest. “You won't be able to miss it.”

 

Closing his eyes, Zoisite let himself drift back into the world of the slumbering, listening to the steady beating of his lover's heart.


End file.
